Alphabet Drabbles
by astheblackrosewilts
Summary: 26 drabbles using 26 word prompts az for 26 characters of Stargate Atlantis. Gen, some quite angsty, set at varying parts in the first two seasons


AN Okay, basically I went though the dictionary and chose the first word I saw from each letter and assigned it to a character. Then I wrote twenty-six drabbles. Don't ask me why 

**Summary** – 26 drabbles using 26 word prompts a-z for 26 characters of Stargate Atlantis. Gen, some quite angsty, set at varying parts in the first two seasons

**Rating** – PG

**Disclaimer** – I don't own anything, their lucky, lucky creators own them.

**Alphabet Drabbles **

**Afraid – Novak – (Future Time)**

Lindsey Novak spends most of her life being afraid.

Anyone who knows the tell tale signs can work that out quickly enough.

Hiccups being a fairly obvious indication.

She knows that not a lot of people understand why she was chosen for this expedition.

Working on board the Odyssey in a galaxy overrun by creatures from a nightmare isn't an easy job after all.

In fact, sometimes she wonders herself.

Until the day where they are boarded by the wraith and she picks up a gun and goes to fight.

It isn't the lack of hiccups that makes her understand.

* * *

**Betrayal – Kavanaugh – (During 'Critical Mass') **

Calvin Kavanaugh has no illusions that he is a pleasant man.

Contrary to popular opinion though he was not sent here simply so O'Neill wouldn't have to deal with him anymore.

He's certainly not the only person on Atlantis to be confident in their abilities.

He's arrogant but he knows his stuff and, ultimately, he's not a bad person.

Which is why, when Elizabeth Weir explains just how much she doesn't trust him, it feels so much like a betrayal.

There is a difference between arrogance and unpleasantness and a desire give his city to The Trust and the Goa'uld.

* * *

**Coppers– Griffin – (During 'Grace Under Pressure')**

He's won a lot of medals in his life.

Deserved most of them and been proud of them too.

It takes him a long time to realise what they're worth.

The answer is not a lot when you're about to die because that's the only way the most valuable member of this expedition will have a chance to live.

They'll award another one after this, a posthumous promotion and another shiny medal. Something nice for his family.

They might sell at a military auction one day but right now he knows they're worth coppers.

Simply because they can't change anything.

* * *

**Distance – Caldwell – (Season 2)**

Despite what many think Stephen Caldwell does not hate John Sheppard. He worries for him.

Because he's too involved.

Sheppard acts the part of being the caring CO who's really more of a friend than a superior and he does it well.

It's obvious what it masks though. An attempt not to grow too close. Sheppard is scared, caring for his men a lesson hard learned.

He's failed though, because somewhere down the line the act became real.

Stephen knows the dangers of that. He learned his lesson long ago.

What better way to keep a distance than the Daedalus?

* * *

**Easy – Allina – (After 'The Brotherhood')**

She curses herself and her naivety.

She'd actually believed the legends, she'd been wrong.

Next time they'd need better defences, better passwords.

Her smile grows unpleasant as she remembers the dead soldier.

Better boobytraps.

Clutching the ZPM close to her she ruthlessly squashes any doubt at taking it from the 'Atlanteans'.

She would protect it this time. Gratefully, she turned to the Genii who had given her the chance.

And looking into the eyes of Acastus Kolya she realises instantly that there wasn't going to be a 'next time'.

Thanks to her it was going to be far too easy.

* * *

**Foothold – Cadman – (During 'Duet')**

In the SGC 'foothold' is used to designate an unwanted alien incursion.

It's happened lots of times, unwanted aliens sneaking in through the gate.

Hell, a few times they've haven't been 'sneaking', they've walked straight through. As members of their SG teams. Whether it's Goa'uld controlling them or something else that looks like them.

It's happened to SG1 more than a few times…

Strangely enough though she never though she'd be the alien.

But her presence in Rodney McKay's body is basically a foothold situation and, like the aliens at the SGC, she intents to take full advantage of it.

* * *

**Going – Jack – (During 'Rising Part 1')**

Even now Jack's amazed at how many times he's been through the gate.

Amazed at how many times it's endangered their planet, amazed at how many times it's saved it.

He went on the first mission and he's thought a few times that he'd be going on the last.

Funny, he'd never really understood how hard George Hammond's job was compared to his.

Now he watches as scientists, marines and a pilot he's practically blackmailed into going leave through the gate to another galaxy.

One they may die in, probably unable to come home.

And he thinks he may understand.

* * *

**Help – Gall – (During 'The Defiant One')**

He's never worked with Rodney McKay before but everyone's heard the stories.

Stories of how he was brave enough to take on the military, his bosses, politicians and world leaders. Always sure and daring anyone to contradict him.

Rodney would probably have called _this_ sort of brave 'stupid' not too long ago.

But that doesn't stop him wanting to go out, armed with a _handgun,_ to help Sheppard take on a wraith.

Rodney's not going to leave him though…

Which leaves only one option.

He's pretty much useless now but there is one last thing he can do to help…

* * *

**Increase – Rodney – (Season 1)**

Rodney's reason for existing in Pegasus can be summed up in one word.

'Increase'.

He's there to increase productivity and increase their chances of getting home.

And, overall, Rodney is rather happy with his performance.

Sometimes though, late at night.

Mainly when he's had too much coffee balanced with not enough food… He occasionally starts to wonder.

He might disparage them but every scientist on this mission is here for a reason.

Radek, surely, could have come up with some of the things he has.

And he worries, worries that another thing his presence has increased is the death toll.

* * *

**Justice – Bates – (The Siege Part 1')**

Eugene Bates believes in truth, justice and the American way.

He ought to. He's been fighting for it since he was a teenager.

He believes in the right to a fair trial. He believes in 'innocent until proven guilty'. But he also believes, firmly, that he's seen too many betrayals of his country, of his planet, to trust aliens completely.

Especially when all the evidence points towards disloyalty, intentional or not.

Justice is _not_ being dismissed without question by your CO because he's friends with a possible traitor.

Apparently, when the CO has the Leader's ear, justice takes a backseat.

* * *

**Knife – Kolya – (During 'The Eye')**

He knows it's a cliché but he loves the knife.

His own people understand and wouldn't mock him for it. Most of them can see it too.

There is just something about the shining, twisting blade that is so beautiful.

And he loves it, loves the ease with which it cuts into flesh, loves the appearance and loves the irony.

The irony in the way that even with the most sophisticated weapons available to them, a 'rudimentary' weapon is all that it takes to make Rodney McKay, Atlantean Scientist extraordinaire, crumble and betray his people and his city without hesitation.

* * *

**League – Radek – (Any)**

Radek Zelenka is smart. He's known that ever since he was taken from his family as a child and sent to work for the government.

Only the very special were chosen, he'd been told often enough. Only those who love their country more than anything.

He'd left his government long ago but he'd still been smart, called a genius by his peers.

He'd agreed, until he met Rodney McKay, because he knows he's clever but he's never even been in the same league.

And he thinks that, if Rodney had grown up in his country, they'd probably rule the world.

* * *

**Mistake – Everett – (During 'The Siege')**

Everett was completely convinced that John had made a mistake.

In fact, no. As far as Sheppard was concerned, not a mistake.

He didn't like the pilot and he didn't trust him.

He didn't know him but he had known Marshall Sumner and he knew that he would never have chosen death.

Which meant that Sheppard had to be lying.

And Sheppard was going to pay.

He'd seen people desperate to command before but nothing like this.

And as soon as they'd defeated the Wraith, he was going to make Sheppard understand just how much of a mistake he'd made.

* * *

**Navigation – Elizabeth – (Season 1)**

She's used to guiding people.

Leading them through treaties and peace conferences.

What she isn't used to directing is war.

This wasn't what she was trained for. She isn't used to sending people out knowing that there is a good chance they're going to die.

She only found out about this program a few months ago, everyone else, excluding John Sheppard, has been involved with the SGC for years.

She sees them doubting her ability to navigate them through this conflict. Even those who should trust her, like Rodney, like John…

And sometimes she worries that they might be right.

* * *

**Off – Sheppard – (After 'The Siege Part 2')**

"Think off." Rodney orders again and John smothers an unhappy sigh.

Normally he doesn't mind this but Rodney's still angry with him for flying a nuclear bomb into a hiveship and it shows.

When he'd been younger his father hadn't approved of the mathematics and he knows why.

It wasn't intelligence they looked for in the services it was the ability to kill, the ability not to crack and the willingness to die.

He's not used to having anybody mad at him because he tried a suicide run.

And he's definitely not used to being so valued for his mind.

* * *

**Parameter – Biro – (Any)**

She had been asked many times why she did the work she did.

The answer was simple.

She was a good doctor, she knew her stuff but doctors constantly walk the line between losing a patient and saving them.

One mistake and they'd be sending another body to the morgue. A lucky break and the patient would be going home.

The parameters of her work are different. They're already dead and very likely to remain so.

There's nothing more she can do to hurt them.

Sometimes she wonders, mainly as she watches Carson, if that choice makes her a coward.

* * *

**Quote – Teyla – (Any)**

The people of Earth use popular culture references a lot. Teyla doubts if any of them realise how much.

Many of them are references to what they explain away as 'science fiction'.

Kirk, Spock, McCoy.

Major Sheppard's references to a 'flux capacitor' never fail to make Doctor McKay scream at him.

Rodney counters with a reference to 'what-you-call-soccer-and-the-rest-of-the-world-calls-football'. Usually sending John into a passionate defence of his country's 'football'.

She doubts she'll ever understand them all.

And she doubts if the Earthlings realise it, but their attempts to ingrate her into this culture, just show her how she doesn't belong.

* * *

**Remembrance – Miko – (Season 2)**

Miko appreciates what they're here to do.

They're here to improve Earth's understanding and to remove the wraith threat.

You would think that this would be enough to have them classed as important but she still knows that many politicians regard them simply as a waste of money. Holding the view that if they close the gate for good the threats will stop and the enemies facing them will go away.

They've tried and so far they've failed.

But sometimes she worries that all they'll ever end up as is another list of names carved into a wall of remembrance.

* * *

**Solemn – Ronon – (Season 2)**

Ronon is intimidating. He's tall, well built and can hide knives in his hair.

He doesn't know why but 'strong and silent' are two assumptions that people automatically make upon seeing him.

Well… that and 'Neanderthal' according to Rodney McKay.

He's never really cared before what people thought of him. Especially since he became a runner, he'd never stayed in one place long enough to bother with people's assumptions about him.

Sometimes though he wishes he could smile more for the Atlanteans.

But he's also well aware that he looks scarier when he smiles than he does when he scowls.

* * *

**Taint – Beckett – (During 'The Hive')**

He's tainted, there's no other word for it.

Doctors were supposed to be able turn away from temptation without flinching.

He just wasn't strong enough.

Luckily for him somehow no one had found out.

He'd managed to kick the habit but once an addict always an addict.

He can feel it, the memories creeping. He can taste the rush when he eats, can feel the adrenaline spike. He can hear a voice, his voice, whispering 'just one more hit'. Things he'd promised himself long ago.

And he knows he's sick because even the sight of Rodney's withdrawal makes him jealous.

* * *

**Unreasonable – Daniel Jackson – (During 'Rising Part 1')**

Daniel is no stranger to dying, he's done it before and he fully expects to do it again.

It never really strikes him that even in the Stargate program that isn't normal.

Jack points out that it's doubtful that there will be a sarcophagus in Pegasus. The odds, therefore, of him being revived in one are quite small.

Daniel points out how the possibility of ascension in Pegasus is undoubtedly higher than here.

'If you're going to die I'm going to be there,' Jack is firm and then looks disturbed by what he's said.

Daniel thinks he's being completely unreasonable.

* * *

**Violate – Michael -(After 'Michael')**

They've stripped him of things that are absolutely integral to his existence.

Humans are food, fact. There should be no debate and definitely no sympathy.

He can't help it now though.

And he knows that his split-second hesitation before he fed, after returning to his hive didn't bolster his credibility in the eyes of the Queen.

He has no business feeling guilty when he feeds.

He can't help it though and if that wasn't enough he looks human every time he sees his reflection.

They took something from him, violated him.

But he still can't bring himself to hate them.

* * *

**Warning – Steve – (During – 'Poisoning the Well') **

He knows they're laughing at him but right now he doesn't really care.

Right now he's too hungry to care.

He knows they don't believe him, they've dismissed his warnings. Seeing them as baseless threats.

But he knows they're coming.

He doesn't know how long they'll be, the Atlanteans are right, they aren't close enough for him to contact them…

But he does not doubt for a second that they will come and extract revenge.

But he won't see it.

As he finally give up he knows he gave them fair warning.

Someone should wish them luck, they'll need it

* * *

**X-Ray – Heightmeyer – (Any)**

She expected this.

Shrinks are always unpopular, especially amongst the military and Atlantis is no exception.

Especially due to the fact that many of the soldiers are ordered and threatened into seeing her.

The scientists come easier, particularly since Doctor McKay started actually keeping his appointments. Though she knows many of them still consider her work 'soft' science.

Carson's 'voodoo' rates higher on their scale and that's saying something. He's certainly respected more.

Sometimes though, she wants to remind them that Carson gets an x-ray machine to see inside people's bodies. They don't make anything like that for people's heads.

* * *

**Youth – Sumner – (During 'Rising Part 2')**

'You don't know what you've got till it's gone' is an annoying cliché but a true one.

When he'd turned eighteen he'd commented on feeling no older and his mother had laughed.

'You'll never feel any different,' she told him. 'You'll always feel the same age inside. That's why people don't notice the years pass. That's why people get a shock when they realise they're old. Your body changes, your mind doesn't.

She had been right he hadn't felt mentally older at forty than he'd done at twenty.

He looks into Sheppard's eyes and nods slowly.

He feels old now.

* * *

**Zenith – Ford – (Before 'Lost Boys')**

He's never been first before.

Even after Sumner's death he'd ranked second on Atlantis.

Probably a good thing. He tended to go a little… power mad when he was in charge. Just as he had with Carson in the storm.

It's that that's making him wonder now. Because, he's always known he shouldn't be in charge. A good trait for a marine grunt.

He's in charge now though.

Leading people like him he's at the peak of his power, ruling his 'lost boys'.

Unfortunately, he also recognises that when you've reached the zenith, there's nowhere else to go but down.


End file.
